Arrowtongue
The 'Arrowtounge '''is a large, liquivorous predatory bipedalien of the planet Darwin IV, one of the most lethal terrestrial carnivores, it is compared as an equivalent of the Earth's Tyrannosaurus rex. It is an inhabitant of the plains, being the apex predator of the region and only surpassed and even hunted by major predators such as the Skewers and Eosapiens. Overview This great bipedal predator stands about 8 meters tall, being bulky in appearance, It has the fairly common form of Darwinian carnivore bipedaliens with huge legs, a double tail and a jawless head. Among the peculiar characteristics of this creatures, it has two upper flipper-like appendages protruding from its back, near the base of its hip, two lateral openings, and a pointed, rhomboid head, with two prominent holes from which produces strong sonar pins, and holds an enormous retractable oral organ with a arrow shaped tip (from which it obtains its name) that can extend to 8 meters, acting as a harpoon which is capable of impaling its prey and cause severe harm. When killing its prey, it begins to inject its strong digestive juices into the body repeatedly, taking half an hour to clean organs and turn them into liquid, only feeding on the visors and leaving the rest of the remains without consuming. The range of prey available for this liquivorous predator is varied, including large faunal organisms like thornbacks, Littoralopes, Gyrosprinters and prismalopes. They are pretty solitary animals, apparently only gathering in groups of several individuals around the giant groveback that accompanies around it to take advantage of any organism that these titanic creature can crush in their path, even at the risk of these to being crushed, showing a opportunist behavior. This aggressive liquivore is frequently spotted concealing itself amongst the electrophyte beds, taking advantage of the colonial plants’ electrical discharges to discourage the herds from approaching too closely. It is believed that the creature emits its ranging ''pings in concert with the electrophytes’ discharges, a habit that probably obscures its point of origin from prey animals. Appearances Expedition The Arrowtongue was first sighted by Barlowe a few kilometers west of a dried-up riverbed in Chasma de Salle in Planitia Borealis, watching a large individual breaking into a herd of Thornbacks, being able to hunt and kill 2 and devour them. Later in its journey of investigation, he sees 4 of these running around a gigantic Groveback spotted in the Sinus Columbus, a plain region near the mountain equator which was traveling across the terrain, and that it crushed one of the arrowtongue with its skid, as well, presiding the natural death of a Groveback, one Arrowtongue appears as one of the first scavengers to take advantage of the great carcass. Alien Planet The Arrowtongue is the first large Faunistic organism found by the probes Ike and Leo during terrain recognition, being hostile and territorial when confronting these, resounding with strong pulses of sonar, adopting a warning posture, showing its bioluminent spots and then attacking the probes with its tongue. After showing disinterests to the probes, The Arrowtongue begins to prey on a Girosprinter that was near, being able to give him a run for a time but not managing to catch it. In comparison to its version of the book, this is much smaller, being referred to be as big as a Tyrannosaurus rex. Category:Darwin IV species Category:Extraterrestrial life Category:Alien Animals Category:Extraterrestrial species Category:Bipedaliens Category:Carnivores Category:Animals Category:Tripedaliens